To increase the radiation power emitted by radiation-emitting semiconductor components such as light-emitting diodes, for example, it is possible to make modifications to the semiconductor chip with regard to its layer construction or its geometry. However, this is complex and cost-intensive.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a semiconductor component in which the radiation power emitted during operation is increased. Furthermore, it could be helpful to provide a method of producing such a semiconductor component by which such components can be produced in a simplified and reliable manner.